When History Repeats Itself
by leviosaspell193
Summary: What will happen when a loyal Tom Riddle fan attempts to finish off the work the Dark Lord began fifty years later
1. 1 The Beginning

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was no longer a boy. Over his long life, he had faced everything a man could face. He was a neglected child, a troubled teen, the saviour of the Wizarding World, a top class Auror, a husband, a parent, a Professor, a head of house and now, at the ripe old age of 70 he was a grandfather of five and Headmaster at the most famous School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. Hogwarts.

Over the years he had become one of the most respected people in the Wizarding World. Not just for vanquishing the Dark Lord but also for working tirelessly as the best Auror in the business, rounding up all remaining Death Eaters. Once every single Death Eater was in Azkaban, Harry handed in his resignation and took up the post as Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts. Overall this was a choice commended by the public, every single person in Britain was thrilled that Harry Potter would be teaching their children, or themselves, how to protect themselves. Well, not every single person. There was one person in particular that thought there could not have been a worse choice. Lily Luna Potter, at the time was aged 15 and had just entered her fifth year at Hogwarts. While the whole school rejoiced at the newly appointed Professor, Lily could not think of anyone worse to teach the subject and ruin her whole life, than her father. The matter was only made worse when just as Lily's final year was to begin the current Head of her House retired, leaving the spot for Head of Gryffindor House open, Minerva McGonagall, now Headmistress did not give the appointment a second thought, immediately appointing her colleague and old student, Harry. When Minerva retired herself, nearly 10 years later the Governors acting similarly to her, appointing Harry Potter as Headmaster without a second thought. And this is where Harry is now.

Harry sat in his office, thinking about his life. He had been Headmaster for twenty seven years. He had seen thousands of students pass through the halls. Children and even grandchildren of the friends he went to school with. He'd even witnessed three of his own grandchildren walk in through the main entrance aged eleven and back out again aged seventeen. He was still witnessing the remaining two of his grandchildren walk through these halls. He thought back to his days at school, daily life of learning to turn hedgehogs into pin cushions, brewing the perfect potion for boils, charming feathers to float above them. All while a murderer lurked on the outside of the walls. He remembered everything from those years. How it felt to have everyone watching him, the atmosphere of the whole Wizarding World, the fog the dementors created and even the fear emanating from the first years who had just realised the intensity of the situation. And while he hadn't experienced those feelings for a long time, as he sat at his desk and thought about it, fear set it.

He looked out of his window, a spectacular view across the lake. He could see the forest, the giant squid and the tomb of his old mentor. He glanced up at the Portrait of Albus Dumbledore and watched him sleeping in his chair for a while until his eyes brought him back to the window. _Something is happening out there. It feels the same._ Harry for the life of him could not think what had brought on this feeling. Perhaps it was just that he was remembering the old days.

A beautiful woman walked through a door at the back of his office. Though she was now much older now Harry could still see the beautiful woman she once was. An involuntary smile swept across his face as Ginny smiled back at him.

'Harry, have you seen the Prophet today?' She said, the smile vanishing from her face, he only noticed now that she was carrying the paper in question in her hand. He shook his head and reached his arm out to take the paper, she handed it to him, gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and perched herself on his desk. Harry unfolded the paper and read the front page.

**Dark Times Ahead?**

**Mystery Disappearances. 'Unexplainable' Muggle Deaths. Is History Repeating Itself?**

**After many years of peace, it has come to the attention of many that there may once more be a new Dark Lord approaching us. Though we have no confirmation, the signs are all too familiar. Mysterious disappearances, for example, over the past year four Ministry employees have mysteriously disappeared, leaving no sign of a struggle at their house. One Ministry employee says 'Although we don't know for certain that there is anything evil going on here, it is suspicious that four people have disappeared, we have of course checked their homes and friends and relatives homes, no one has seen them, nothing is missing from their houses like clothes or anything. It really is like they have disappeared off the face of the Earth.' **

**Of course, we cannot say that there is a Dark Wizard behind these actions, they may all just be a coincidence that they happened so close together but there is also the case of the sudden rise in 'Unexplainable' Muggle deaths. We do know that these deaths are not 'Unexplainables' and are in fact the result of the Killing Curse. The Minister for Magic has made a statement about these 'The sudden rise in Muggle deaths caused by the Killing Curse is definitely something we are looking in to, we cannot say if these are all the result of one person but for now it does look as if they are linked. We will of course, keep you updated as soon as we hear anything from the Muggle 'Policemen' or from our Aurors.' Kingsley Shacklebolt, who recently became the longest running Minister after being re-elected to a total of fifty-three years in office, seems not to be too phased by the situation at hand and strongly suggests that we, too, do not get ourselves concerned.**

'Do you think what they're saying is true Harry? Do you think it's going to happen again?' Ginny looked worried, Harry put the paper on the desk and moved his chair outwards, Ginny slid off the desk and onto his lap.

'Don't be too concerned, it was a very strange set of conditions that led to the situation between myself and Voldemort, nothing like that will happen again.' Harry stroked Ginny's cheek, over the years he had learnt this was one of the few ways to calm her down.

'I don't mean the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing, Harry! I mean, do you think a mass murderer is going to try and take over the world again!' Ginny was becoming angry, Harry could tell by the red flush appearing in her cheeks. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her cheek, getting frustrated at how blazé he was about the situation. _Just like Dumbledore_. She thought.

'Darling, every day somebody claims they want to take over the world. Kingsley doesn't want us to take it seriously so I don't think we should. He knows what he's doing.' Harry pushed Ginny off his lap slightly, an owl tapping at the window had caught his attention and he stood up to let the owl in. The owl dropped a letter on his desk and flew off in an instant. Harry turned the letter over in his hands, he knew immediately who it was from and he knew it would not calm Ginny down any further.

'If he's not concerned about it then why is he writing to you minutes after the Prophet came out? I know it's about this article Harry, I know it!' She stood up and placed her hands on her hips reminding Harry very much of his elderly mother-in-law. 'Well, go on! Open it!' Harry did as he was told and scanned the letter quickly before Ginny would have a chance to say anything else.

_Headmaster,_

_I hope this owl finds you quickly, I would be very grateful if you would consent to meeting with me later on today, I have urgent business that I would like to discuss with you. It involves an overheard Prophecy. _

_Please respond with a time and a place, as soon as possible._

_Your friend, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

Ginny grabbed the letter and read it through. 'See!' she shouted, 'I told you! An overheard Prophecy! That's exactly like last time! That's what started it all!' Ginny continued to shout as Harry picked up a quill and a piece of Parchment.

_Kingsley,_

_I am free all day._

_I do have an angry wife, so the sooner the better!_

_Floo to my office when you are ready._

_Your friend, _

_Harry Potter_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He walked over to the other side of his office where his faithful owl stood with her leg out, waiting for Harry to attach the letter. He tied it on quickly and the bird flew off in the direction of the Ministry.

'Oh Harry, if you're just going to ignore me then I might as well go! I have Quidditch Practice to supervise anyway.' Despite Ginny's terrible mood and her previous shouting Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked her out of his office wishing her a good day on the pitch. _Appointing her Quidditch Coach was the best choice I've made in a long time._ He thought, appreciating how much time they had together and how much she loved her job.

Not half an hour later, when Harry was back at his desk reading letters from various parents, did the flames in Harry's office fire turn a bright shade of emerald. A tall, dark figure emerged and in a voice so deep it is difficult to imagine said 'Professor, glad to see you again, if not on an awful occasion.' Harry stepped forward to shake the man's hand, he then pointed to a chair as if to offer him a seat, returning to his own chair he said 'Sorry, Minister, I am not fully up to date on the occasion at all, you only said it had something to do with an overheard Prophecy?' Kingsley nodded and cleared his throat.

'My apologies, Professor, I assume you have read the Daily Prophet today?'

'Ah yes, that's what I was afraid you would say. Okay, before you explain what is really going on, I think we need to stop with the formalities. Minister, Professor? That's not us.' Harry said, it was times like these when he truly was still the seventeen year old boy who wouldn't allow anyone to call him Mr Potter.

'Harry, I am glad you said that!' The two men chuckled, neither one a fan of their official titles, feeling that it made them seem much older than they actually felt. As the laughter died down, a strange seriousness washed over Kingsley's face. 'But I am afraid Harry, that the story I tell might seem rather familiar to you. We do of course, know who is behind the Muggle murders and possibly the Ministry disappearances, though that we don't know for certain. There's a young man named Riley Cardem. He seems to have been quite a fan of Voldemort's though well after his time. We searched his house on an unrelated matter a few years back and he seemed to have an awful lot of books, clippings and pictures of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Of course, he isn't calling himself Lord Voldemort, we think he is going by the name Master Droycell. I think we need to re-establish the Order.'

'Riley Cardem? I think I remember him. A Slytherin of course. I wonder if I still have his file...' Harry trailed off as he began to search through his cabinets. 'Huh, how stupid of me. _Accio Riley Cardem's file_.' Before he could even sit down again, a small file was zooming across the room, missing Kingsley's head by millimetres as he ducked. 'Yes, Riley Cardem, Slytherin, Half-blood. Muggle father. Grew up with Muggle grandparents after parents vanished. He seems to have a lot in common with Tom Riddle.' Harry paused, thinking about the boy who had achieved so much whilst at school. He showed no outwardly signs of being interested by Voldemort or the Dark Arts. Is this what Tom Riddle was like at school? 'But why do we need to re-establish the Order? We only had the Order because the Ministry refused to believe or act upon the threat.'

'The Ministry will be treating the threat seriously, but if he wants to finish what Voldemort started, he's going to try to infiltrate the Ministry. And we know what will happen then. The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organisation. He has no chance to infiltrate us. We have a head start, he does not know we suspect him. We will win this.'

Harry nodded 'I understand, will you be making the arrangements or shall I?'

'It is more than my job's worth to start up the Order again, I will of course join you but I think it would be wise if you were the one to make the arrangements.'

Harry nodded again, 'Of course, I will start immediately. I think old Headquarters would work still? I have set a new Fidelius Charm on the house and I can go over this evening to put up more wards.'

Kingsley nodded his goodbyes and made his way over to the fireplace, picking up a handful of floo powder he turned back to Harry 'Use a patronus to contact me with the details for the first meeting.' He stepped into the flames and vanished.

Harry picked up his old faithful wand, the holly and phoenix feather which had helped him so much over his many years. He sent two patronuses to each of his best friends one of which had recently began teaching transfiguration at the school. Within minutes Hermione was at his door, Harry suddenly felt very grateful that it was the weekend and he didn't need to bother making arrangements around various timetables. The door opened and Hermione walked in with a puzzled look on her face.

'Hello Hermione, I won't explain anything until Ron gets here, he shouldn't be long, I sent him the same patronus.' And as if he had heard him, the fire once again turned green and out stepped a very old looking Ron. He walked over to his wife and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, turning to Harry he too wore a puzzled expression that seemed to mirror his wife's.

'Oh, ok. Well as you're both here, lets begin. I am re establishing the Order of the Phoenix at the request of the minister.' Both of his friends looked horrified, never dreaming that the Order would every be started up again.

'Why? We destroyed the Horcruxes, he can't come back!'

'He isn't back Hermione, but it seems that a young boy admired Tom Riddle and his aims so much he wants to finish the work for him. He is responsible for the recent muggle deaths and the disappearances. I need your help to reassemble the Order. Can you contact as many people as possible? I'll get hold of Neville, Hannah and Luna and Rolf. And I think, perhaps we should extend an invitation to Malfoy.'

Hermione and Ron swapped concerned looks 'Malfoy? Why him? In case you hadn't remembered he was on Voldemort's side the last time!'

'In case you hadn't remembered, Ron, we only won the war because of Severus Snape. A Slytherin who was on our side and acted as a Spy. We don't have Snape any more. We need a new Spy and I think after what the Malfoy's went through, Draco could be of assistance.'

**A/N - I know it's annoying when people beg at the end of the chapter but please review!**


	2. 2 Order of the Pheonix reunited

At twelve Grimmauld Place on a Saturday night in the middle of June, Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table, his house-elf Kippy scurrying around with pots and pans. _Can I go through this again? I'm so much older now. Can anyone go through this again? Everything was finally back to normal! _Harry began to get angry, how dare someone disturb the peace everyone worked so hard to get? A noise disturbed his thoughts, someone was walking through the hall and down to the kitchen. He saw Hermione and Ron walk through the door.

'Harry,' Hermione said. Harry looked up, 'Harry, I'm struggling to understand why we need the Order, I think we're blowing this out of proportion...' Hermione trailed off as Harry stared at her.

'I think everyone will think the same, I'll wait until everyone else is here to explain anything.' Hermione nodded and her and Ron sat down across the table from Harry.

'So who's coming?' Ron, in comparison to the cautious looking Hermione, seemed excited, viewing this Order meeting as a big reunion for old school friends and busy family members.

'Ginny will be here soon, she's gone to get kids, James, Albus and Lily will be arriving shortly but Al and Lily don't want to leave Lilah and Minny by themselves, they'll probably have a party or something. So the under-age family members will be sitting upstairs trying desperately to listen in to the conversation. Sound familiar?' Ron's good mood was rubbing off on Harry, who despite all the horrible memories this house brought back, was remembering all the fun times he had with the Weasley's while the Order meetings were taking place.

Suddenly they heard a crash and ran out to the hallway to see what was going on. Teddy Lupin had arrived and, taking after his mother as he does, had managed to fall over the troll leg umbrella stand that Harry had left in the hall in memory of Tonks herself. His wife, Victiore followed him, shaking her head at his incessant clumsiness.

'Oops' Teddy took out his wand and returned the troll leg to its original position.

Within the next half hour the already assembled members of the Order had heard twenty odd people walk through the door. Arguments about those under-age listening in to the meeting and shouting from parents forcing their children to stay upstairs. Finally everyone was present and the meeting could begin.

'Ok, so now that everyone is here, I think we can start?' Harry stood up at the end of the kitchen whilst others sat around the table or on chairs they had conjured. 'So I think everyone has seen the Daily Prophet by now? It appears that these murders and disappearances are the actions of a young man named Riley Cardem. Apparently, the young man had a strange obsession with Voldemort and would now like to finish off his work. So far, all we know about Riley is that he is using a pseudo name – Master Droycell, he has a small group of friends who are helping him with his actions. He was much like Tom Riddle at school, Slytherin, half-blood, brought up by Muggles, parents who vanished, very intelligent. When the Ministry searched his home a few years ago on unrelated matters they discovered a number of books, clippings and pictures of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I think that's all we know, isn't it Kingsley? Do you need to add anything else?'

Kingsley stood up and cleared his throat. 'Harry's right, that's all we know about him before he began all of this. But it appears there is another similarity to Voldemort. He has overheard a Prophecy, no one is sure how much he heard but I do not believe he has heard it all.'

'Kingsley, I need to hear the Prophecy. I need to get it, I'll come to the Ministry with you tomorrow.'

'Harry, surely you remember, you cannot pick up a Prophecy that does not concern you without suffering intense madness... however, I do have a solution to this problem. The Prophecy refers to two people, Riley Cardem being one. The other, although he is young, has been marked at the saviour of this war. He himself is too young to pick up the Prophecy alone, and therefore the Hall of Prophecy allows a parent to retrieve the Prophecy if it regards an under age wizard.'

'Ok, but do you know who the other person is? And how will we convince the parent to let us take them to the Ministry without telling them their son or daughter is in danger?' Harry was becoming concerned and frustrated that Kinglsey was so calm.

'Harry, calm down. I do not think that convincing the parent to come with us will be difficult. And yes, I do know who the child is. The Prophecy refers to 'the second son of a blue-haired war orphan'.' The whispering in the corner stopped and everyone turned to stare at Teddy Lupin whos famous blue hair suddenly turned black.

'Benjamin?' Teddy was in shock, he stared at his God-father and the Minister. 'But he's twelve!' Teddy shouted. 'No! He is not going through that! It must mean someone else, sorry Harry but it's not Benjamin.' Victoire stood in shock, finally allowing her emotions to overcome her she fell back on her chair and began to sob.

'Teddy, please, we have to hear the Prophecy, if Riley has heard it, he's one step ahead of us, we need to hear it to protect Benjamin. It won't be like last time Ted. He has a much bigger support system than Dad had, we are all here to look after him. You know we don't want this to be true any more than you do. But it is, and so we're going to have to do everything we can to help him. Please let us, Ted.' Lily stood up and walked over to the man who was her favourite brother growing up. He nodded.

'I'm sorry, Harry. Of course I'll come with you Minister.'

'Ted, you can't be serious! We can't let our little baby fight a battle!' Victoire stood up again, angry that her husband had given in to the fact it was their son so easily.

'Vic, come on, Lily's right. If it really is Benjy then we need to hear the Prophecy, whether we listen to it or not, this Riley Cardem bloke is going to come and try to hurt him. If we listen to the Prophecy we know what to expect and how to get around it. Please Vicky, listen to what everyone's saying.' Victoire shook her head.

'I won't go with you, I don't want to know.'

'That's fine, honey. But I need to hear it, and so does the rest of the Order, we need to be able to fight this and right now it feels like we're walking into a battle with our eyes shut.'

Harry stood up again, ready to make a plan of action, he noticed Hermione sat at the table with a quill and parchment, reminding him of when they sat at this same table hour after hour planning on how to break into the Ministry and steal the Horcrux from Dolores Umbridge.

'We will get the Prophecy tomorrow, but for now we need to think about everything else. About Riley Cardem himself. Dumbledore was at an advantage when it came to Tom Riddle, he had collected a large amount of memories from the people that surrounded him and his old family. He had more time. We do not.' Harry could feel everyone tense up as he spoke the thought everyone was thinking, they do not have much time.

'I think tomorrow we should re-convene our meeting. Tonight I will think about everything we will need to win this war, and those who are able to help, I will hand out some job roles tomorrow. But for now it is late, and we should all get back to our homes.' Everyone nodded, a few holding back their yawns. Slowly everyone began to stand up, doing the rounds to say good bye to everyone and walk onto the square in front of Grimmauld Place to disapparate.

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, their partners and their children apparated to Hogwarts. They all sat in Harry's office in front of the fire in silence.

'What is it we need, Harry?' Ginny asked, Harry shook his head, nodding towards Lilah and Minny who were sitting between their parents.

'Lilah, come on you have to get to bed, you have Quidditch practice tomorrow.' Lily said, gently.

'Mum, it's not fair. Why does Rolf get to stay here? He gets to go to the Order meetings and everything! And me and Minny had to sit upstairs and babysit Benjamin!' Lilah, who suddenly was not feeling as tired as she was before stood up, she was the pure resemblance of her mother, Lily with the blonde hair that ran in her father, Lorcan Lysander's side of the family.

'Yeah, how come we weren't allowed in when everyone else was!' Albus's daughter Minerva stood up too, whilst still young they both felt they should be involved. 'Grandpa, you said that when you were fifteen you were allowed in the Order of the Phoenix meetings!'

'Thanks for telling them that, dad!' Albus said in a jokey huff. Harry smiled.

'Yes but Lilah, Minny, the difference was, I had a mass murderer after me and the Order were the ones protecting me. There are no mass murderers after you! Though if you don't go to bed soon you may be subjected to your Grandmother's infamous bat-bogey hex!' The children huffed, sharing annoyed glances they walked out of the office.

'So dad, what are we going to do?' James asked, sitting in the chair closest to the fire with his wife, Alice, the daughter of his father's friend Neville, perched on the arm.

'We'll have to wait until we hear the Prophecy. Then it comes down to whether or not Riley has done his homework properly. If he has figured out how to create Horcruxes then that's another hurdle we'll have to jump.'

'Sorry to interrupt, did you say Prophecy and Horcruxes? Harry, my dear boy, it is not good to live in the past.' The sudden addition to the conversation caught everyone off guard. All eyes turned to the portrait directly behind Harry's desk.

'Unfortunately, Dumbledore, we're not living in the past, this is very much an issue of the present. It appears that Tom Riddle had a fan. A big enough fan that he would like to finish off Voldemort's work. The situation is very similar to my own.' Harry turned to the portrait and began to update Dumbledore on the story so far.

'You need to do what I did, Harry. You need to start collecting memories. Start with the Muggles he lived with, _Obliviate _them afterwards if you must. I suggest memories from them, the professor who visited him to tell him he was a Wizard, any particular Professor he may have been particularly close to, and any friends, they too may need a quick Obliviate if he is collecting friends as Voldemort did.'

'Dad, wait!' Lily stood up, her face in shock. 'I think I remember him! Al, wasn't he that weird Slytherin in your year that never had any friends?' Albus sat there thinking about everyone he could remember from his year group.

'He may have been, I never knew his last name... Maybe if I had a picture to go on?' Harry stood up and walked towards the Pensieve. He lifted his wand to his temple and extracted a memory.

'This is from his fifth year I think, I found him in the hall after curfew and we got talking.'

Albus, too, walked over to the Pensieve, looking up at his father he dipped his head into the liquid and fell, eventually landing on his feet in the hallway outside the library. He looked around, he was standing on the corner, down one corridor he could see his father during his years as Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, and down the other, he could see a tall teenager, who looked like he was in his last year at Hogwarts. His father turned the corner and caught sight of the boy.

'It is well past curfew, young man, please explain what you are doing out of your bed?' Harry approached the boy, who wore an expression of both fear and delight, Albus noticed this strange expression and was confused.

'Sorry Sir, I couldn't sleep. You see, I'm in my fifth year and so for History Of Magic we're learning about the War and well we've just recently started learning about the Battle of Hogwarts and it shook me up a little. I find it difficult to believe that a fight could have broken out here.' Albus watched as his father led the boy to the bench at the far side of the corridor.

'Riley, what happened had to happen, but we'll never have to go through anything like that again.'

'But Sir, so many people died here.'

'They died for a great cause, Riley.'

'Yes, they definitely did.'

The memory ended and Albus was thrown back to the Headmaster's office with all of his families eyes looking at him.

'Yeah, Lily's right, he was in my year. Hey Dad, when you said that the people died for a great cause, Riley agreed, do you think he was thinking about the Death Eaters?' Harry nodded, having the same thought come to him when he reflected on the evening himself.

'I think it's time everyone went to bed, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow.' Everyone nodded and left through various doors from the office, Harry had extended his quarters to include more guest rooms for when occasions like this cropped up.

'I'll come to bed in a minute, Gin. I just want to think about a few things first.' Ginny nodded and left through the door behind Harry's desk. Harry sat there for a few minutes, thinking about the losses from the first war, and feared the losses he may face this time. Terrified for his family and extended family. He stood up and walked into his room, Ginny, exhausted from the day's events was already asleep. Harry climbed into bed and lay awake for several hours, finally he allowed his eyes to shut and drifted off into nightmare filled slumber.


	3. 3 The Prophecy

No one slept well that night, plagued with the thoughts of Prophecies, innocent children burdened with the same weight Harry was burdened with as a child and the thoughts of what might come.

In the room behind the Headmaster's Office, Ginny was the first to wake, it was a Sunday morning and breakfast wouldn't be served until nine, she checked the clock eight fifteen. She walked back to the bed to wake her husband, remembering the nightmares he so obviously had during the night, she decided to leave him a while longer, and went to wake up her children and grandchildren. She walked out of their bedroom and into the office noticing an owl tapping at the window she let the owl in, gave him a treat and watched as he flew off back to where he had come from. She picked up her wand and sent patronuses to her children, allowing them their privacy but waking them up all the same. She wandered back into her room, deciding that it was now time to wake up her husband. But when she walked in she noticed he was already awake.

'Good morning, darling.' Ginny said gently as she walked over to the bed, she perched herself next to Harry and began to brush her hair through.

'Morning, Gin. Sleep well?'

'Not really, I was kept awake most of the night by you. You were having nightmares again weren't you?' She didn't need to ask, she already knew the answer. She had not been kept awake like that for over forty years.

'Sorry, I should have taken some Dreamless Sleep, I didn't know I was going to have been as affected by this as I was, else I would have.'

'You don't need to apologise.' Ginny suddenly remembered the owl at the window this morning. 'Kinglsey has sent you a letter, I left it on your desk.' Harry nodded, getting out of bed.

'I'll get ready and then read it, better be getting to breakfast soon too, it's nearly 9.' Ginny nodded and began to get ready herself when she heard noise coming from the office, she finished getting ready in a hurry and walked out to see what the noise was about. When she walked into the office she was greeted by her three children, their partners and their children.

'Morning Grandma' Lilah said, in a sulky manner. Lily and Lorcan were looking as though Ginny had interrupted an argument between them and their youngest daughter.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked.

'Lilah's just going on about how she wants to join the Order again.' Lorcan replied, although he knew the subject was dead. There was no way he would allow his fifteen year old daughter to join the Order of the Phoenix.

'I think I should! If someone out there wants to hurt Benjy then shouldn't the whole family be involved in stopping him? You know I'm good at magic Mum! You said so yourself, you haven't seen Charms done like I do since Aunt Hermione!'

'That's beside the point. You're fifteen, darling. You can't join the Order.' Ginny interjected.

'Grandma! You were fourteen when you were at the Ministry of Magic fighting Death Eaters!' Minny, Albus' daughter had joined in. Obviously the girls had been thinking all night of how they would convince their parents and grandparents.

'Yes, and it was foolish. We had no choice.' The two girls shared a look between them which worried their parents.

'Fine, I see we won't be convincing you, we'll just leave it then. We're going to breakfast.' And with that the two girls left the Headmaster's Office and walked down to the Great Hall. At the same time another door opened in the office and Harry walked out freshly washed and dressed. He picked up the letter on his desk and read through it quickly

'Kingsley is coming at eleven to take us with him to the Ministry, Teddy will be meeting us here and we will go from there.' He put the letter back on his desk as everyone began to discuss what the Prophecy might say. 'Come on, it's ten to nine, we better head down to breakfast.' Harry and Ginny left the office with their family accompanying them.

'School breaks up in two weeks, I think we should go to Grimmauld Place, there's enough rooms for the family and if we put Lilah and Minny in together, Nicholas and Benjy in together then we will have a spare room for Teddy and Victoire, I think it would be best to keep them close.' Harry muttered to Ginny. She nodded her approval of the idea and as they reached the Great Hall she slowed down, the rest of the family overtook them whilst they lingered outside.

'We need to keep an eye on the girls, I think we may have told them too much of our time at Hogwarts, they seemed to drop the idea of joining the Order rather fast, I'm worried they might be thinking of starting up Dumbledore's Army again.'

'I'll try talking to them, if not we'll just keep an extra close eye on them, and we'll talk to Hermione and Ron too, to make sure the girls don't recruit Astoria to join them, I'm not convinced Hermione will want her grand-daughter to repeat what we went through as kids.' Ginny nodded and they walked into the Great Hall.

Two hours later Harry was back in his office waiting for the arrival of his Godson and the Minister. He sat at his desk devising a plan of who should do what in order to help save Benjy from a life of being the saviour of the Wizarding World. And whilst he scribbled away at a now tatty piece of parchment there was a knock at the door. Harry shouted for the visitor to come in and looked up just in time to see Teddy walk through the door.

'Good morning, Ted. We just need to wait for the Minister, he should be here soon, take a seat.' And with that Teddy sat down.

'So is there anything else you know that's going to help my son?' Teddy asked, clearly worried about his son's life. Harry stopped writing, put down his quill and looked at Teddy with a face full of pity.

'Sorry, Ted. Until I've heard the Prophecy I really can't tell you any more. I think after we hear it, we may have a better idea of what we're dealing with, but until then my only plan is to collect as many memories as possible. Benjamin doesn't know anything about what's going on. Of course, he's heard by now what the Prophet said yesterday but Lilah and Minny are keeping an eye on him..' Harry was interrupted by the flames in his fire turning a brilliant shade of green, shortly after the Minister of Magic stepped out onto the rug.

'Good morning, men. I'm afraid we're having a busy day at the Ministry today and my disappearance may be questioned, so I think we'll have to be very quick.' Teddy and Harry stood up immediately, suspecting that there had been an incident that has caused the Ministry to panic. They walked towards the fire and picked up a handful of Floo Powder. All three men stepped into the fire, shouted 'Minister's Office, Ministry of Magic' and disappeared in a flash of green light.

'Please sit down a while.' Kingsley offered the two men seats and they sat down. 'There's been another set of Muggle murders. A family that live close to you, Ted. They own the corner shop, you might know them? Anyway, I think it is no longer safe for you to stay at your house, we need to set you up a Safe House and so you need to think about who will be your secret-keeper.' Teddy looked panicked, worried that he had left his wife at home with his eldest son.

'There's no need, Teddy, I think you should move into Grimmauld Place, we were going to ask you to move in there with us when we finished school for the Summer in two weeks, and so I think you should head there a little earlier. I am secret-keeper and you can rest assured I will not betray you.' Teddy nodded, too scared for his family to say anything.

'Harry, Teddy, I think we should go down to the Hall of Prophecies now. I doubt anyone will ask why you are with me, but if they do, you must answer that I am setting you up with the use of a time-turner for one of your more capable student for use in their third year, this will also explain why you are here Teddy, we can say the time-turner is for Benjamin's third year.' The two men nodded and the Minister stood up, Harry and Teddy following him they walked out of the Office and over to the elevator.

Kingsley, Harry and Teddy arrived shortly after at the door Harry remembered so well from his dreams throughout his fifth year. Kingsley opened the door and they walked through into the Hall of Prophecies, Kingsley used a quick Point-Me spell and lead the two other men down the large corridors made from shelves and shelves of small silver orbs. After what seemed like all day, they stopped walking and Kingsley pointed to a Prophecy on the fifth shelf.

'This is the one Teddy. You can pick it up.' Teddy walked over to the shelf and paused. Was he sure he wanted to hear what this said? He remembered what he had said to his wife the night before _If we don't hear it, we're walking into a battle with our eyes shut. _He lifted out his arm and retrieved the ball from the shelf it had rested on for several years.

'Let's get back up to my office before we listen to it, you never know who's eavesdropping down here.' And with that Kingsley led the two men back up through the many floors of the Ministry to his office on the second floor. He opened the door and ushered the two men in.

'I'll be with you shortly Bones, I have Harry Potter in for a meeting, shouldn't be more than half an hour!' He called to one of the Auror's standing a short way from his door. 'Sit down, sit down.'

'So how do we listen to it? It's not saying anything.' Teddy said, looking down at the glass orb very confused.

'We ask it.' Kingsley said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'Or smash it, but I don't think that's wise!' He looked at Harry remembering what occurred the last time Harry smashed a Prophecy. 'Please tell me of the Prophecy you hold within you.' Kingsley said tapping the glass orb with the tip of his wand.

The glass orb seemed to erupt with a large ghostly face emerging from the top, the woman opened her mouth and spoke.

'As a new dark one approaches wishing for the life and abilities such as his predecessor and learning from his mistakes, the one to vanquish him is here. Young though he is he will vanquish him within ten years. He is now known as the child of a blue haired war orphan but soon he shall be the saviour. Such as history to repeat itself that by marking him as an equal he will provide the saviour with skills and powers he does not know.'

The three men sat in silence, staring at the place where the ghostly head had once been. Teddy was the first one to speak.

'Marking him as an equal? Does that mean? Like you? With the scar? And the Horcrux?' Teddy turned to Harry with horror written all over his face.

'No Teddy, I doubt it very much. If I know Riley like I think I do, he would have researched Voldemort's mistakes and if he has created Horcruxes he wouldn't create as many so that his soul is not unstable enough to split spontaneously. This must mean something else.'

The men were interrupted by a knock at the door.

'We better go Kingsley, if you need any help with anything, never hesitate to contact me. Otherwise, we'll see you tonight at the Order meeting? Six o'clock start.' Harry said as he and Teddy walked over to the fireplace and picked up more Floo Powder.

The arrived back in the Headmaster's office and sat down.

'Harry, I think we need to discuss the Prophecy tonight, I want to get back to Victoire and if we're going to move over to Grimmauld Place we need to start packing.' Teddy stood up again, still clutching the Prophecy.

'Of course, don't take too much stuff. If anyone raids your house they need to think you're just out for the day, if they think you've moved they'll continue their search and it puts you at risk still. Duplicate clothing and leave it in the wardrobe, the rest we have at Grimmauld Place. If you can, leave some cups and plates to be washed, it needs to look like you'll be back.' Teddy nodded, placed the Prophecy on the table and left the office through the main door. Harry was still sitting at his desk, his thoughts interrupted by a cough. He turned around and looked up at the portrait behind him.

'Well, do you have any ideas? What did the Prophecy say?' Dumbledore asked from his portrait. Harry picked up the Prophecy and tapped it just as Kingsley had, once again the ghostly woman appeared above the orb and began to speak. Once she has finished Dumbledore sat in silence for a while, thinking of what it could mean.

'Well what do you think?' Harry asked his old mentor.

'I think, Riley Cardem is searching for the Deathly Hallows, that is the only way he could have abilities such as Voldemort, he was after all a frighteningly good wizard and from what I've seen, Riley, though he is good, is not on the same level. And as for 'the life' of his predecessor, Horcruxes, 'learning from his mistakes'... Riley hasn't made as many Horcruxes, he won't allow his soul to split of its own accord creating an accidental Horcrux, but you must find out how many and you must destroy them. Memories are essential, Harry.'

**A/N - I don't know how confusing this is, with all extended family etc, so I'm going to add a list of who is who on my Profile to save any confusion, I'll update it whenever there are new people added to the story.**


End file.
